Certainly the linchpin of today's economy is the buying and selling of various products and services. In order to educate the public at large of the existence and availability of these products and services, various types of advertisements are employed. These advertisements can take many different forms or utilize a number of different media such as newspapers, magazines, television, ratio and roadside billboards, to name just a few. Consistent with the use of roadside billboards, many advertisers are using automobiles or trucks to publicize their goods or services. Historically, when a truck or similar vehicle is used as the advertising medium, a sign is painted on the exterior of the truck or is permanently affixed to the outside surface. Typical of these permanent signs are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,724,917 to Norfleet and 3,958,350 issued to Garson or in French Patent 2,636,161. While these signs would certainly provide an adequate technique to advertise goods or services associated with a particular freight container due to their relatively permanent nature, they are particularly efficacious if they are owned or operated by the company whose goods are transported with the trucks, or whose services are associated with the truck.
This would not be the case with respect to independent truckers who operate their own rigs or trucks which are rented for impermanent use. In this situation, a system for non-permanently utilizing the exterior of a vehicle must be developed as an advertising device.